Children with congenital heart disease (CHD) are at high risk for Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV) disease. While palivizumab has been shown to be safe and effective in children with premature birth or broncho pulmonary dysplasia, it has not been studied in CHD. This study will evaluate the safty and tolerance of palivizumab in children with CHD.